Life, Baseball and Yui
by fakhrifird
Summary: Sekolah Setelah Kematian ? Disana aku bermain baseball dan bertemu Yui.. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya aku hanya ingat namanya saja. Apa itu hanya mimpi ? Atau itu benar ada? Jika benar ada berarti aku sudah mati.. Sebenarnya sekarang aku dimana ?
1. Chapter 1 - Where I am ?

"Hinata-kun, kau.. mau menikahi ku ? Aku tak bisa jalan, aku memiliki penyakit, aku juga tidak mandiri, aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak karena penyakit ku"

"Aku akan menikahimu! Tidak peduli apa jenis penyakit yang kau miliki! Bahkan jika kamu tidak dapat berjalan atau berdiri, atau bahkan ketika kita tidak bisa memiliki anak-anak! Aku akan tetap menikahmu! Tidak peduli mana atau bagaimana aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jika aku bisa bertemu dirimu lagi, melawan rintangan 6 miliar untuk 1, dan bahkan jika tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak, aku akan menikahimu, Yui !"

Pagi itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30, seorang laki laki muda berambut biru terbangun.

"Ugh, di mana aku.. Rumah ? kupikir aku sudah mati.. Sekolah apa itu ? Dan siapa itu Yui ? Eh aku mungkin hanya bermimpi.. Mimpi yang panjang.."tanyanya di dalam hati

Ia masih bingung apa yang terjadi. Ia bangun dr tempat tidurnya. Mengucek ngucek mata. Hinata merasa lapar. Lalu ia mengorek lemari mencari makanan.

"Ramen Instan tak apa yang penting aku mengisi perutku saja untuk pagi ini"

Hinata hanya tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek. Orang tuanya telah tiada.

"Ohh, selamat pagi, Hinata" ujar kakek dan nenek

"Selamat pagi kek, nek" Hinata membalas

"Untuk pagi ini makan ramen instan saja ya, nenek tidak masak pagi ini, kau makan ramen instan saja ya" Ujar nenek

"I-iya, nek"

Kemudian ia membuat ramennya sambil memikirkan mimpi yang tadi.

"Berperang melawan malaikat.. Untuk apa itu ? Bersama teman teman, Cewek berambut pink.. Bukan kah aku sudah mati? Yah lupakan. Apa saja bisa terjadi saat bermimpi." ujarnya di dalam hati

"Hinata, cepat makan dan mandi kau harus sekolah !"

"I-iya ! Maafkan aku kakek !"

Hinata menyantap ramennya, lalu mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Dengan cepat ia mengayuh sepedanya.

Saat di jalan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang yang hampir menabrak Hinata. Kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti di depan Hinata dan jendelanya terbuka. Seorang gadis cantik nan manis berambut pink dan seorang pria di dalam mobil tersebut. Mungkin itu ayahnya

"Hey bocah ! Kalau jalan itu liat liat! Kau hampir menabrak mobil ku !" Ujar si pria tersebut

"Sudah ayah ! Itu salahmu ! Lagian ngapain bawa mobilnya kenceng kenceng" gadis tersebut membalas

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya melamun saat bersepeda"

Kemudian jendela tersebut langsung tertutup dan mobil tersebut pergi begitu saja. Melupakan kejadian tersebut dan Hinata langsung pergi ke sekolah.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat gadis itu.. tapi dimana ya ?" Hinata kembali berpikir mengingat ngingat

Begitu sampai di sekolah ia langsung menyimpan tasnya di loker. Oh tidak sekarang pelajaran sejarah. Hinata tidak menyukai sejarah. Ya apa boleh buat

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-kun!"

"Ah Takanashi-san, selamat pagi!"

Seorang siswi teman sekelas Hinata yang duduknya di sebelah kanan Hinata karena di samping kirinya tembok

"Ini sejarah loo, Misaki-sensei sudah datang loo" seseorang berbicara pada Hinata dengan nada menakut nakuti

"Hentikan itu Kawaguchi-kun !"

"Hahaha" Kawaguchi tertawa sambil senyum senyum gak jelas

Kemudian Misaki-sensei masuk ke kelas. Sementara Misaki-sensei sedang menerangkan soal pelajaran, Hinata malah bengong.

"Hinata-kun ! Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya, Siapa penemu telepon ?" Misaki-sensei bertanya

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menjawab dengan keras dan percaya diri

"Thomas Alfa Edison, sensei !" Hinata menjawab

Semua murid tertawa.

"Eh ? Apa aku salah ?" Hinata bertanya kebingungan._.

"Benar sekali !"

"Kau jenius !" Ujar murid murid di kelas tersebut

"Sudah sudah jangan menghina ! Kawaguchi-kun, kau yang mengejek paling keras sekarang jawab pertanyaan saya, Siapa yang waktu itu mengebom kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki ?"

"Jerman, sensei !" Kawaguchi menjawab

"Jerman gigi lu gondrong ! Jelas itu negara sekutu !" Hinata membalas Kawaguchi

"Hmmm dasar kalian ini.. Belajar yang serius dong !" Ujar Misaki-sensei

Misaki-sensei kembali menerangkan namun Hinata tidak mendengarkannya,

"Hey, Takanashi-san !" Hinata memanggil Takanashi dengan nada pelan

"Ya ?"

"Mmm.. Apa kau pernah bermimpi yang aneh aneh ?"

"Apa maksudmu ? Kok tiba tiba bertanya yang seperti ini ?"

"Tidak, tadi malam aku bermimpi.. Mimpiku begitu panjang, bahkan di dalam mimpiku aku berada di dunia dimana orang orang yang sudah mati. Sebenarnya, apakah aku sudah mati ?"

"Kau bicara apa, Hinata-kun ? Kok tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu ?" Takanashi merasa ada yang aneh dari Hinata

"Haaah, mungkin gara gara aku begadang tadi malam. Lupakan saja yang barusan"

"Hmmm, baiklah. Kupikir ada yang aneh padamu Hinata-kun"

"Hahaha kau bercanda"

"Kriiiiiing"

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. Semua murid keluar kelas dengan semangat. Begitu pula Hinata dan Kawaguchi. Saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang

"Hinata Hideki, Kawaguchi Yuuga setelah pulang sekolah kalian berkumpul dengan klub baseball di lapangan olahraga, bantu aku beritahu semua anggota klub untuk berkumpul sepulang sekolah mengerti?"

"Mengerti !" Jawab Hinata dan Kawaguchi

Ternyata itu adalah ketua klub baseball, Adachi-senpai

Sepulang sekolah. Hinata dan Kawaguchi langsung pergi menuju lapangan olahraga.

"Selamat sore, semua !" sapa Hinata

"Oooh, Hinata dan Kawaguchi !"

"Akhirnya mereka datang !"

"Si botak Kawaguchi dan si bodoh Hinata"

"Hey Komandan datang !"

"Perhatiaaaaaaaaan ! Dengarkan aku semuanya ! " Ujar komandan

Bakufu-sensei adalah pelatih klub SMA Tohosinki. Beliau dipanggil "Komandan" oleh anak didiknya. Tim baseball T-Roar yang dilatih oleh Bakufu-sensei selalu kalah. Pencapaian tertinggi selama beliau menjadi pelatih adalah saat turnamen baseball antar sekolah 2 tahun lalu. T-Roar berhasil mengalahkan Ishiyama Ranger dari SMA Ishiyama pada pertandingan persahabatan dengan skor 4-3. Selanjutnya mereka dipermalukan oleh SMA Yoshikobe 6-0.

"Minggu depan akan ada turnamen baseball antar SMA ! Pemilihan tim kemarin dibatalkan karena pingsannya seorang panitia. Ada 10 tim yang akan mengikuti turnamen ini. Hasil pemilihan kemarin baru 4 tim yang telah ditetapkan jadi ada sisa 6 tim yang belum dipilih salah satunya sekolah kita ! SMA Kirishima yang terkenal dengan pukulannya yg bisa mencetak home run. SMA Konoha yang terkenal lincah dan SMA terkuat Yoshikobe masih belum ditetapkan. Kita akan melawan salah satu dari mereka. Penentuan tim akan dlaksanakan pada hari kamis. Oleh karena itu besok kita datang ke "Base Camp" untuk latihan, Mengerti ?"

"Mengerti !" Ujar seluruh murid yang ikut club baseball

Besoknya mereka pergi ke Base Camp untuk latihan. Mereka menyebut lapangan mereka dengan sebutan Base Camp. Teman temannya berlatih sendiri. Hinata melihat kesana kemari mencari Komandan. Kemudian ia menemui Adachi-senpai.

"S-senpai, dimana Komandan ?" Tanya Hinata

"Pemilihan lawan tim diundur jadi hari ini. Komandan pergi kesana. Komandan berpesan untuk berlatih sendiri. Sana, ikut berlatih dengan teman teman mu !" Jawab Adachi

"Baik !"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Mereka berlatih baseball tanpa pelatih namun tak ada masalah bagi mereka untuk berlatih tanpa pelatih.

"Yosh, Kita latihan memukul bola dengan "Bat" sekarang mohon berbaris !" Adachi sebagai ketua memimpin latihan tersebut

Kawaguchi mendapat giliran pertama memukul. Adachi yang menjadi Pitcher(pelempar bola) melempar bola dengan kencang.

"Ciaaat" suara Kawaguchi memukul bola yang dilempar oleh Adachi

Bola terlempar jauh. Namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh penjaga base

Langsung skip aja lah ya

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4.00 sore. Mereka selesai latihan dan beristirahat.

"Ahh, aku capek ! bagaimana denganmu Kawaguchi ?" Hinata bertanya

"Aku juga capek, bodoh ! Tidak lihat aku sedang tepar ?" Kawaguchi membalas

Seseorang membuka gerbang lapangan baseball

"Selamat sore semuanya !"

"Ahh itu Komandan !" Ujar seseorang dari klub baseball

Semua anggota klub berbincang bincang dan bertanya tanya dengan Komandan sementara Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut pink. Dia hanya duduk di kursi roda bersama ibu nya.

"Dia siapa ya ? Dari tadi dia hanya menonton kami berlatih baseball. Rasanya kami pernah bertemu.. Dimana ya" Ujar Hinata dalam hati

"Baiklah sekarang akan ku beritahu lawan tim kita !" Komandan berteriak

Semuanya mulai menyimak

"Semuanya dengar baik baik ! Lawan kita adalah... "

"Kenjiiii ! Kenjii ! Sadar lah !"

Seorang anggota klub baseball jatuh pingsan

"Komandan ! Kenji pingsan !" Seorang anggota memanggil Komandan

"Telepon ibunya !"

"Bawa dia pulang !"

Semuanya terkejut dan khawatir lalu Ayahnya Kenji menjemputnya dan Kenji dibawa pulang ke rumahnya

"Adachi-senpai !" Kawaguchi memanggil Adachi

"Apa ?"

"Apa senpai tau lawan kita siapa ?"

"Tidak.. hanya Komandan yang tau" Adachi menjawabnya

"Begitu ya.. Aku hanya khawatir. Kenji adalah salah satu dari 3 pemain terbaik di tim ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa main dalam turnamen ini"

"Jangan begitu, kekuatan kita tidak cuma dia. Kalau kita bersatu semua beres"

"Ya aku mengerti"

Latihan telah selesai mereka berkemas dan bersiap siap pulang.

"Sebenarnya lawan kita sekolah mana? Apa kekuatan kami bisa mengantar kami menjadi juara ?" Hinata berkata di dalam hati

To Be Continued

A/N : ini ff pertama saya, sebenarnya saya gak terlalu suka baca ff cuma iseng bikin ff doang._. Saya milih angel beats karena suka ceritanya udah segitu aja ._.v

Maafkan kalo ceritanya ngaco, masih newbieT.T

Reviewnyaa :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Return to Base

Pagi yang cerah, Hinata memulai harinya dengan berolahraga pagi. Hanya lari pagi saja cukup lah.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-kun !" Taeko gadis manis tetangga Hinata menyapa Hinata dengan gembira sambil menyiram tanaman

"Ahh Selamat pagi, Taeko-chan !" Hinata pun menjawab

"Hinata-kun rajin berolahraga ya"

"Ah tidak juga cuma iseng kok" Hinata tersenyum malu karena dipuji oleh Taeko

"Kamu juga rajin kok, pagi pagi sudah menyiram tanaman" Hinata membalas

"Ahh terima kasih atas pujiannya Hinata-kun"

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya ! Sampai jumpa, Taeko-chan" Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Taeko "Baiklaah sekarang putar lagu !" Hinata menyumpal telinga dengan earphonenya "Yo ! Girl Dead Monster - Alchemy !"

"Hinata ! Hinata !" Kawaguchi teriak teriak memanggil Hinata yang sedang lari pagi sambil mendengarkan lagu

"Hinata ! Hinata !"

"Ni anak ganggu orang aja ! Orang lagi dengerin lagu ini malah teriak teriak"

"Dengerin dulu dong ! Penting niiih" Kemudian Kawaguchi menarik earphone yang dipakai Hinata

"Adududuh, Sakit tau ! Biar aku lepasin sendiri !" Hinata melepas earphone miliknya

"Dalem banget kamu naro earphone"

"Padahal ini baru aja denger lagu tiba tiba aja ada lampu taman datang" Hinata mengejek Kawaguchi

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu ! Ah aku sudah diberi tau oleh Adachi-senpai lawan pertama kita"

"Siapa ?"

"SMA yang terkenal dengan pemain lincahnya"

"Konoha ya? "

"Ya. Oh iya kita akan bertanding di Base Camp"

"Ohh kandang ya"

"Ya, pertandingan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Persiapkan mental dan Fisikmu ! Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti !" Kawaguchi melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata

"Oke, kau juga persiapkan rambut mu !" Lalu Hinata memasang muka mengejek pada Kawaguchi

"Grrrr tarik kata kata mu"

3 hari kemudian semua anggota berkumpul di Base Camp karena itu pertandingan kandang. Mereka melakukan pemanasan. Mereka tak sabar untuk bermain dan mengalahkan SMA Konoha

"Apa kalian siap kalah ?" tanya Komandan

"Kami akan menang ! Dan merebut trofi juara !"

"Ngomong doang sih gampang !"

"Kami akan membuktikannya !"

"Semangat yang bagus!"

9 Pemain dari kedua tim telah memasuki lapangan. Karena ini pertandingan kandang jadi SMA Tohosinki menjadi pemukul pertama.

Adachi mengambil giliran pertama.

"Heh ternyata kau yang jadi pitchernya Shouko?" Adachi tersenyum sinis

"Adachi ya, bersiap lah"

Shouko melempar bola dengan sangat kencang. Adachi mengayunkan batnya.

"Tokk !" Suara bola yang terpukul

Dan bola melesat tinggi ke udara. Adachi berlari ke base 1 dan berhenti di base dua

"Save !" Wasit berteriak

Sekarang giliran Sakamoto. Pitcher melempar bola dan Sakamoto mengayunkan batnya dan..

"Strike!"

Lemparan kedua

"Strike!"

Lemparan terakhir

"Strike out !"

Sakamoto gagal memukul bola yg dilempar dan Sakamoto pun out

"Sekarang giliran Yoshi !"

Sementara itu Hinata melihat ke tribun.

Hinata berkata di dalam hati "Gadis itu ada lagi! Apa dia akan melihatku beraksi ? Namun aku dalam bangku cadangan. Saat aku main nanti apa dia disana ?"

Kawaguchi berteriak "Ugh, Yoshi-senpai gagal !"

Yoshi gagal karena out saat berlari. Namun Adachi berhasil berlari ke base 3. Sebentar lagi ia mencetak run !

"Sekarang Kenji !" Komandan berteriak

Kenji mengangkat batnya. Bersiap memukul menunggu pitcher melempar bola. Bola dilempar dan..

"Ball !"

Bola lemparan pitcher terlalu ke samping dan untungnya Kenji tidak melakukan swing / mengayunkan bat. Sekarang lemparan kedua !

"Strike !'

Bola terlalu ke atas namun Kenji melakukan swing

Kenji berkata di dalam hati "Strike 1 Ball 1 aku harus lebih fokus"

Bola terlempar dan dipukul oleh Kenji. Bola terlempar kencang lurus. Kenji berlari..

"Run !"

Adachi berhasil mencetak 1 run

"Out"

Namun Kenji gagal saat berlari seperti Yoshi

Wasit berteriak "Kedudukan sementara 1-0 untuk SMA Tohosinki"

Karena 3 pemain sudah out kedua tim bertukar posisi. Sekarang giliran Tohosinki yang menjaga base.

"Cepat pakai glovesnya !" Ujar pelatih

Mereka bersiap dan pergi menuju posisinya masing masing

Hinata melihat lagi ke tribun dan berkata di dalam hatinya "Dia masih di sana ! Ayo Komandan, berikan aku kesempatan bermain"

Para pemain sudah siap di posisi masing masing. Sekarang yang akan menjadi pitchernya adalah Adachi.

Adachi melempar bola

"Strike !"

Lemparan pertama Adachi gagal dipukul oleh pemain Konoha. Dan sekarang lemparan kedua.

"Tok !" Suara bola yg terpukul oleh bat -suara bolanya ngarang :v

Bola terlempar namun tidak begitu jauh.

Sakamoto berteriak "Serahkan padaku !"

Bola tersebut belum mencapai tanah sehingga jika penjaga base menangkap bola tersebut tetapi runner tidak segera lari ke base, runner tersebut bisa out.

"Yak, Sakamoto berhasil menangkap bolanya !" Ujar Komandan

Sakamoto berhasil menangkap bolanya namun pemain Konoha yang terkenal lincah telah berhenti di base 1 sebelum bola tersebut ditangkap.

Hinata kembali melihat tribun "Untung dia masih disana !"

Hinata bertanya kepada Komandan "Komandan, apa aku akan main nanti ?"

"Tunggu saja. Jika ada pemain yang kelelahan si botak itu dan kau mungkin bisa menggantikannya. Saat kita kebagian menjaga base kita harus bertahan. Kau bagus dalam memukul."

"Me- mengerti !"

"Pemain Konoha berhasil memukul dan berlari 1 base !"

Base 3 masih belum terisi karena barusan mereka hanya dapat berlari 1 base

Pemain selanjutnya

"Tok !" Suara bola terpukul namun tidak begitu keras

"Oww ! Pemain Konoha berhasil memukul bola dan setiap base telah terisi !"

Pemain Konoha tidak memukul dengan keras melaikan pukulan yg pelan. Pemain Konoha hanya melangkah 1 base sehingga setiap base telah terisi !

Tohosinki belum membuat out pemain lawan sama sekali tapi jika Konoha mencetak Home Run skor akan jadi 1 - 4.

Adachi berkata di dalam hati "Aku harus melempar bola dengan keras sehingga pemain lawan tak bisa memukul dengan baik !"

"Time !" Teriak salah satu pemain Tohosinki

Komandan berteriak "Ganti pitchernya !" Komandan menyuruh Kawaguchi bermain "Sakamoto ganti dengan Kawaguchi dan tukar pitchernya dengan Kenji !"

Hinata kaget dan berbicara dalam hati "Kawaguchi yang main ! Aku kapan mainnya ?" Ia melihat ke tribun "Gadis itu masih disana ! Ayolah tetap disana jangan dulu pergi !"

Sekarang pitchernya adalah Kenji ! Apa dia bisa menggagalkan lawan untuk gagal memukul atau memberikan Home Run ?

"Lempar, Kenji !" Teriak si Komandan

Kenji melemparkan bola dengan kencang

"Strike !"

"Bagus !" Komandan berteriak di dalam hati

Kenji melempar bola dengan kencang

"Strike !"

Kenji melempar sambil berteriak !

"Terima ini !"

"Strike out !" teriak wasit

Kenji berhasil menyingkirkan 1 pemain Konoha

"Bagus, Kenji !" Teriak para pemain Tohosinki

Pemain Konoha selanjutnya mulai mengangkat bat

Pemain tersebut tidak lain tidak bukan..

"Shouko ya"

"Kau, Kenji ya. Cepat berikan bolanya !"

"Terima ini !" Kenji melempar bolanya

Itu bola melengkung.. Biasanya pemukul agak susah untuk memukul bola yang seperti ini

"Tokk !" Suara pukulan bat

Bola terlempar jauh ! bahkan sampai keluar lapangan. Home run dicetak oleh Shouko. Semua pemain Konoha berlari santai menuju home dan mencetak 4 poin. Jadi kedudukan sementara adalah 1 - 4.

Pemain Konoha selanjutnya mengangkat batnya

"Strike"

"Strike"

"Strike out !"

Pemain Konoha yang tadi gagal dan yang selanjutnya juga ouy

"Hinata berdirilah" Komandan menyuruh Hinata berdiri

"Ada apa ?"

"Bersiaplah bermain !"

Hinata berkata di dalam hati "Akhirnya aku main !" Lalu Hinata melihat ke tribun "Dan gadis itu masih disana ! Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuan ku!"

"Time !"

"Hinata saatnya kau masuk ! Gantikan Adachi !"

Permainan terus berlanjut hingga babak terakhir. Kedua tim telah kelelahan. Bagian pemukul dipegang oleh Tohosinki

"Babak terakhir pertahankan jangan sampai mereka mendapat poin !" Pelatih Konoha berteriak

Pitcher Konoha melempar bola

"Tokk !"

Kawaguchi memukul bola tapi tidak terlalu keras sehingga hanya lari satu base

Pemukul selanjutnya Kenji

"Tok !" Bola terpukul namun tidak begitu keras sehingga Kenji pun hanya berlari 1 base

Yoshi mengambil bat dan siap memukul

"Tokk !" Pukulan yang lemah dilontarkan oleh Yoshi

Pemain Konoha mencoba mengambil bola..

Pemain Konoha yang mencoba mengambil bola melihat pada Yoshi "Dia masih jauh dari base selanjutnya, Aku dapat menyingkirkannya !"

"Brukk !"Suara seseorang jatuh

"Ugh, kakiku sakit !" Teriak pemain Konoha

Dia keseleo saat berlari

"Time !"

"Ganti dulu pemainnya ! Dia cedera" Teriak pelatih Konoha

Yoshi begitu beruntung jika pemain tersebut tidak jatuh pasti Yoshi sudah out

Yoshi berkata dalam hati "Syukurlah Dewi Fortuna masi memihakku"

Sekarang setiap base telah terisi !

"Siapa pemukul selanjutnya ?"

Hinata kembali melihat ke tribun " Eh dimana gadis tersebut ? Apa dia pulang ? Disaat aku main dia.."

"Hinata ! Ambil batnya !"

"I-Iya !"

Hinata berkata dalam hati"Saat aku beraksi dia malah ga ada, yah apa boleh buat !"

"Ini kesempatan ku ! Aku tak boleh membuat kesempatan emas ini menjadi sia sia !"

TBC~~

A/N : I hope you like it :v dilanjut gak yaa

Kritik dan saran :v


End file.
